hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
WOW!
'''WOW! '''is a song of Hi-5 Australian original cast from Series 9 in 2007. The song is re-make of Series 13 of 2011. The song is re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines version from Series 1. The song was dubbed in Portuguese and Spanish. Lyrics WOW! What a surprise! You open up my eyes You really are amazing WOW! What a surprise! You won first prize You really are amazing (Amazing) You are amazing! Let's take a rocket to the moon Check out the stars along the way Anything is possible When you can run and play When you can run and play! WOW! What a surprise! You open up my eyes You really are amazing WOW! What a surprise! You won first prize You really are amazing (Amazing) You are amazing! Let's find a pirate treasure map And sail a ship across the sea We can do anything When you come and play with me Come and play with me! WOW! What a surprise! You open up my eyes You really are amazing WOW! What a surprise! You won first prize You really are amazing (Amazing) You are amazing! WOW! Just look at us now We can do anything WOW! Just look at us now We can go anywhere WOW! Just look at us now We can be anyone Do anything, go anywhere. WOW! What a surprise! You open up my eyes You really are amazing WOW! What a surprise! You won first prize You really are amazing (Amazing) You are amazing! (Amazing) Really are amazing! (Amazing) WOW! Spanish Lyrics Tú, sorpresas me das Lo puedo mirar Tú eres increíble Tú, sorpresas me das Un premio tendrás Tú eres increíble Tu eres increíble. En un cohete viajas tú Viajando las estrellas ves Porque todo es posible Si quieres tú jugar Quieres tú jugar. Tú, sorpresas me das Lo puedo mirar Tú eres increíble Tú, sorpresas me das Un premio tendrás Tú eres increíble Tu eres increíble. Y un gran mapa encontrar Navegaremos por el mar Todo podremos hacer Si vienes a jugar Vienes a jugar. Tú, sorpresas me das Lo puedo mirar Tú eres increíble Tú, sorpresas me das Un premio tendrás Tú eres increíble Tu eres increíble. Tú míranos ya Todo podemos ser Tú míranos ya Todo podemos ver Tú míranos ya Todo podemos ser Podemos ver, podemos ser. Tú, sorpresas me das Lo puedo mirar Tú eres increíble Tú, sorpresas me das Un premio tendrás Tú eres increíble Tú eres increíble Tú eres increíble Tú eres... WOW! Portuguese Lyrics Uau! Você é demais Consegue me mostrar um mundo diferente Uau! Vamos brincar Aproveitar Por isso, estou contente! Contente! Estou contente! Vou pro espaço com você Pra ver estrelas a brilhar Tudo pode acontecer Se eu te encontrar Vou te encontrar. Uau! Você é demais Consegue me mostrar um mundo diferente Uau! Vamos brincar Aproveitar Por isso, estou contente! Contente! Estou contente! Tesouros, vamos procurar Piratas, nós podemos ser Vamos nos divertir Nós brincamos pra valer Brinque pra valer. Uau! Você é demais Consegue me mostrar um mundo diferente Uau! Vamos brincar Aproveitar Por isso, estou contente! Contente! Estou contente! Uau! Você é demais Vamos nos divertir Uau! Você é demais Vamos aproveitar Uau! Você é demais Na imaginação O mundo vai se transformar. Uau! Você é demais Consegue me mostrar um mundo diferente Uau! Vamos brincar Aproveitar Por isso, estou contente! Contente! Estou contente! Contente! Por isso, Estou contente! Contente! Uau! Gallery ;Original Cast Opening_WOW.png Charli_WOW.png Sun_WOW.png Tim_WOW.png Nathan_WOW.png Kellie_WOW.png Hi-5_WOW_10.png Hi-5_WOW_9.png Hi-5_WOW_8.png Girls_WOW_2.png Boys_WOW_2.png Hi-5_WOW_7.png Hi-5_WOW_6.png Girls_WOW.png Boys_WOW.png Hi-5_WOW_5.png Hi-5_WOW_4.png Hi-5_WOW_3.png Hi-5_WOW_2.png Hi-5_WOW.png Credits_WOW.png Category:2007 Category:2011 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 13 Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Fely Irvine Category:Casey Burgess Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tim Maddren Category:Remake songs Category:Songs of the week